Adventure Time: Road to Hero
by Altair-Ego
Summary: His world is without hope and life has been extinguished. The defeated hero has been given another chance to set things right. Finn has lost his own world, but it isn't to late to save another. AU Time Travel
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Time: Road to Hero

Chapter 1: World's End

I drifted in and out of consciousness as the blood continued to trickle down my arms. The smell of a rotting corpse was pungent in my nose, remembering what had happened only moments before my eyes snapped open. "Shhhhhh." The Lich put his skeletal finger to his non-existent lips. "Finn. You have failed." I struggled to escape his grasp, but to no avail all of my strength was gone. "You lay upon the blood soaked grounds of this ruined land, dominions plundered, and thousands slaughtered, yet you thought that you could possibly save them all. How foolish you were. That foolishness is the greater than your ancestors, who I must admit gave me my existence." He must have been talking about the Mushroom War. "Even though you may have put a halt to my plans for all life to be eradicated this old king still had a few tricks left." The Lich bent down and grabbed me by my hair forcing me to look out on the land. "You see? Nothing lives, the birds, the bees, your loves, and companions, you have failed them all. Now it is time for you to join them. Have you any final words?"

"The aristocrats." I might as well go out laughing.

"You have always been a joke, human." The Lich's hand began to glow an eerie green. "Goodbye." He said piercing my heart and sentencing me to death.

"Finn." Who was that? "Hey Finn." They were defiently not someone I knew. "Hey doofus will you just wake up already!" I awoke in a yellow room and a large pink person was laying on it. "You remember me, what a sec of course you don't."

"Who're-" I began to ask.

"Look we don't have time for that the Lich is gonna be here any minute when he realizes I saved you."

"But-"

"No buts dude. Jake wanted to make sure I did one thing before you got yourself axed and now's the time to do it. You may not realize it now, but this is gonna save you."

"What are you talking about!? Jake asked you to do this?"

"Yep. Due to some freaky-deeky alternate universe things he got one more wish..."

"Well that was?"

"For you to be safe, but the my rules are you gotta make a wish before you can leave, so tell me."

"Wait I get a free wish? Just like that? Are you lying?"

"What would I have to gain by lying?"

"I don't know maybe you're working for the Lich!"

"Then explain why I saved you. You don't have anybody else left in this world, do you really have time to be picky about allies?"

"Ah-" I paused. "So I get a wish?"

"Anything you want, yes? Just a little disclaimer I have to tell you that my wishes always have a twist in them so be very picky about your words."

"Then I wish the Lich-"

"No, no, no, you aren't allowed to do that!"

"But-"

"Uh uh, think of something else." I scratched my head. "Then how about you take me back to a time where the Lich didn't have absolute power over the world!" There was no way I could've screwed that up! My words were concise, there was no room for error.

"Hmm. That's reasonable. Good luck with your new life, sayonara dude." He finished then snapped his fingers. Once again darkness embraced me.

Jake and I sat on the field. The bodies of the mutants the Lich revived were sprawled across the ground. "So give it to me straight Jake, how are things? Are we good or are we boned?"

Jake brought his leg up and scratched his ear. "To be honest...We're gonna be just fine bro, this is nothing we can't handle!" He smiled.

"You guys ok?" Marceline flew over to us.

"It's eleven what are you doing out?" I asked.

"The smog that's covering up all of Ooo helps."

"Ain't that the truth, so how are things in your department mama?"

"Well..." She sighed. "We lost the Candy Kingdom last night." My heart wrenched.

"And what about-"

"I think you know what happened Finn." I wanted to bury my hands in my head and cry, but now wasn't the time the bad news was not over. "And when I was flying over...I saw Simon get executed." The Ice King? Even though he had to be the biggest wad I had ever met before I couldn't help, but be sad. If I really thought about it he was one once a human too. I should have at least made an effort to get to know him. I heard low moaning coming from a little ways away. "Time to get ready."

Soft winds. I clutched my head and got up. There was grass everywhere! I shook my head, then pinched myself, and to make sure this wasn't all a dream or hallucination I punched myself in the stomach. "Yay I 'm alive!" I then proceeded to spit up blood. I wiped the blood from my lips. "Ok, so I'm not dead that's a good start, but what happened? The last thing I remember was that pink dude and that yellow room." I scratched my chin. "Alternate universe? Jake had a second wish. And that guy said, 'Good luck with your new life.' ,maybe just maybe he sent me into the past!"

"Yeah cause that makes sense." Someone said. Who the? I looked around. "You'll never find me dummy." Wait a second I recognize that voice, it's BMO.

"Bmo, where are you?"

"In your backpack." The little computer climbed out of my backpack and onto my arm. He smiled at me then patted me on the face. "So where are we anyway?"

"I really don't know, but it looks like Ooo."

"And it's not barren, like your mother's nacka-muffs."

"Not the time Bmo."

"I'm sorry, I thought you could use a laugh considering what almost happened and what has happened." He frowned.

"I know, I know. Let's just get home, if my hunch is right, everyone might be alive!" I grinned. "Come on Bmo we're going home!"

"Hooray!" I stuffed him back into my backpack. I ran as fast as I could past the Ice Kingdom, past the Candy Kingdom, and right into the Grass Kingdom, where my home was.

I huffed in large amounts of air as I stood outside my tree house. How long had it been since it had all those leaves and its branches had been so lovely? I walked up to the door and pulled a key out of my shorts. I inserted the key and tried to open the door. "What the?" I tried again. "I don't remember us ever changing the locks. What's going on?" I sighed. "I guess I'll have to take the alternate root up." I climbed up one of the branched and went into one of the openings in the tree house, once I was inside, I climbed down one of the ladders and I was in the kitchen."Jaaaaaake!" I waited. "Jaaaaake." Could he be at Lady's? before I had anymore time to think I heard the floorboards creak. whoever was behind we made a quick swipe for me, but I quckly jumped out of the way and drew Dad's sword.

"Who're you and what're you doing in my house!?" The girl asked quickly.

"Me? What're you doing in my house little girl!?"

"L-little! I'm fourteen!" She squeaked.

"Well goody for you, I'm seventeen." WE both stood there for a moment. What could she be thinking?

"Who the hell is this guy? It's like someone mixed Marshall and Gumball together and then made him look like a male version of me!" I raised gold sword and prepared for another strike.

"This girl is getting annoying, but I don't want to kill her. If I think about it did Jake and I ever have a girl who looked like me come into our tree house? Is she going to try and kill me again, I can't let that happen. I haven't assessed where I am in time yet." I focused energy into my right hand.

"If you don't leave I'll make you leave."

"As if you could."

"Fine!' She charged. It was at that time that I used the magic I had been storing up and threw her out the nearby window.

I walked over to the window and checked where she had landed. she was curled up in the grass, but she wasn't crying which was surprising considering how petite and weak-looking she was. "Don't come back, faker."

"Stupid, annoying, punk." She grumbled and head off into the Grass Kingdom.

"Now that she's gone I can finally try and figure out some things." I mumbled. I climbed the ladder to my room and pulled out a the journal I kept in the dresser near my bed made of animal skins. Instead of being a simple leather-bound book, it had hearts and glitter over it, and a heading called 'Fionna's Diary'. "What is going on? My journal's all girly." I opened the pages and began to read. "Today Gumball asked us to check on some of the Pum-Pum fruits growing in the forests near Candy Kingdom. We chopped down all of the trees and burned them down while we were at it. After that Marshall came over and we played video games." I scratched my head. "Marshall? Gumball? Were am I?"

"Girl who did this to you?"Cake asked. I hobbled over to where Monochromicorn and Cake usually practice Viola together. Once they saw me they quickly stopped whatever it is they were doing and ran over to me. Cake was fixing up my injuries with the gauze and bandages she found in the shack.

"I don't know Cake. Some blonde jerk just barged into our house and when I attacked him he used magic and threw me out!"

"Oh. I knew I shoulda stayed." Monochromicorn then stamped out something. "No I'm sorry darling I was being inconsiderate."

"Um..." I began.

"Sorry sweetie, so tell me more about this boy."

"I already told you all that Iknow, he was blonde, had a weird red sword, and he could use magic."

"Magic, huh? So is there a new prince in the kingdom, oooh he may even be a king!"

"There's no way he was only seventeen. OW!" I winced. "Be careful with that alcohol swab!" Cake finished wrapping some gauze around my arm.

"Alright girl now that you're all patched up let's get home. See ya later, darling." Cake waved to Monochromicorn and with that we were off.

I sat on the couch waiting for Jake, it's way past his usual time to get home. "Bmo, what time is it?"

"Bmo's clock say that it is right o' clock."

"Really...Hm? Bmo can you give me the status on that info I told you to download?"

"Yes Finn. My scanners report that their is no rampant decay of life, in Aaa."

"Don't you mean Ooo?"

"No Finn, I mean Aaa. From that girl's diary I can tell that we are not in the land of Ooo anymore."

"What!"

"But that is not all Finn-" I put my fingers to my lips, signaling Bmo to be quiet. The lock from downstairs began to jiggle. I grabbed Bmo and hid.

I heard girl voices coming from below, I haven't heard them before , so they were definetly people I didn't know. A band of thieves? The creaking grew louder as whoever had entredmy home came to my level.

"Now girl are you sure that someone was here?" The sassier voiced person asked.

"Do you think I did this to myself?"

"I never said that, but, there's not many places someone could hide, unless they buried themselves in the treasure room."

"Gotta stay quiet." But...Bmo began to ring.

"Fiin, it's time for your bath get naked."

"Really Bmo!" I whispered.

"You hear that?"

"It sounds like Bmo, but she's right here on the charging station."

"Wait, there's a blinking light behind the painting."

"Aw your hidey hole, I rember when-"

"Shut up!" The painting slowly came off of it's hinges. "Get out of my house!" The girl was back again and this time she brought help.

I pushed myself out of the hole and readied myself to fight. "Hold up boy." The cat stretched it's arms around me and restrained my movement, how did she? "Now would you kindly tell me why you ruffed up my girl?"

"Why should I?"

"Now I don't want to get mean." She tightened her arms around me.

"Uuuuf."

"Now tell me why are you in our house?" The blonde asked. "I can cleary tell you're not from around here."

"What do you mean I'm not from around here. I live here!"

"Wait did you live with Marshall before we came here?"

"Who's Marshall?" I spat. "I don't know who you people think you are, but I don't need some wannabe, cosplayer in my house. If you wouldn't mind I'm waiting for my brother Jake to come home."

"Cake? She's right here?"

"No I said Jake, you blonde moron."

"I'm getting really sick of your insults!"

"And I'm getting tired of your voice!"

"You two need to calm down!" We both shut our mouths instantly. "Ok boy here's another question where are you from?"

"I'm from the land of Ooo, ma'am."

"Are you tellin' me the truth."

"Yes...ma'am." I quickly said. This cat was definetly more terrofying that Jake ever could or would try to be, there was no way I was going to get her angrier that she already was.

"Are you somehow related to my girl?"

"Related I've never seen her in my life."

"Hm? Fionna give Marshall a call." She did as she was instructed. The guy I assumed was Marshall flew through one of the open windows and ploppd down next to me.

"Wassup girls. Who's the dilweed?"

"No time for that now Marshall. Can you help me with a little experiment?"

"Sure thing kitty what's up?" Marshall and Cake, I think that was her name, walked over to a corner while the girl, Fionna I believe, kept watch over me. "So that's what you think, alright then it's been a while since I've gotten a taste."

"Fionna sit right there, honey."

"Ok...You better nit be planning anything weird."

"Now all I need you to do is draw a little blood for me?"

"Wh-why!?" She asked.

"Cake wants to test something out, I'm just here for verification."

"Cake, what is he talking about?"

"Fionna just do it?"

"Ugh! Fine." She pulled out gold sword and let blood drip from her fingertip. Marshall hurriedly ran over to drink some of it.

"Sweet, blood type O+, you don't just find this type of blood anywhere."

"Now your turn big guy."

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Because if you don't, I think you know the alternative." Cold, like ice cream. I nodded. I stuck out one of my fingers and let Fionna drain some blood. Marshall drank that as well.

"Sooo?" Cake asked.

Marshall shook his head. "Kitty could you do one thing for me?"

"What's that pumpkin?"

"Take off his hat?"

"What will that help with Marshall?" Fionna asked.

"Just do it ok." Cake nodded and did so.

"Fionna and caked gasped. "He he doesn't have gills!"

"That means...no way. Marshall, what is his blood type?"

"He's O+." Everyone froze even me. Then the dots started connecting. We look alike, we both live or should I say lived in thetree house, we both have the same blood type and and that could mean that she's.

"My sister."

"What?"

"My sister, Fionna, you're...you're my sister."

Chapter One: End


	2. Chapter 2

"Baby now you feel like number one, shining bright for everyone, living out your fantasy, the brightest star for all to see!" I rubbed my eyes, the sun was shining way too bright. I pressed stop on my cassette player.

"BMO what time is it?" I asked.

"It is eight o' clock Finn." They said at the same time. I looked to the left and for a moment I wondered why there were two BMOs. "Oh yeah I'm in Aaa now." Yesterday was probably the biggest mind fuck I had ever gotten. Not only am I not in Ooo, but now there's nothing I can do about it. If that pink dude was right everybody only gets one. And I wasted mine. I got up from the couch and walked over to my backpack, pulled out some underwear and an extra pair of clothes. I sighed deeply and went to the bathroom.

Once I was in the bathroom I turned on the shower and stepped in. Everything in this room was so pink, no "boy blue" anywhere. I just stood there for a while, for what felt like hours, but I knew it was only a few moments. I wish I could just stay here forever in this endless torrent of water, but...A knocking came. "Hey, uh Finn you almost done." Fionna asked.

"I'll be out in a minute." I washed my hair with some shampoo quickly, put on my clothes and opened the door. "Shower's all yours." I went back to the living room and started playing BMO. Nowhere as fun as it use to be, maybe I just needed to get out of the house and slay something. The holo-phone that Bubblegum gave me started to ring. I pulled it out from underneath my shirt and pressed answer. "Hello?"

"Ah Fionna, I have something you and Cake might be interested in." A guy version of Princess Bubblegum said.

"Wait a second I'm not-"

"Ooh I love what you did with your hair, but the quest, I want you two to go do for me involves a little book called the Enchirdion. It belongs to one of my old friends Manish Woman the Minotaur!"

"Manish Woman? I thought he was a man..."

"Now chop chop off to the Mystery Mountains! Au revoir!" The holo-phone turned off.

"Well..." I heard the door to the bathroom open then close. Fionna walked down the hall brushing her hair.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Some guy. He looked like a prince."

"Was he pink?"

"Yes."

"That must have been Prince Gumball. He's in charge of the Candy Kingdom." She sighed. "Does he want us to go transport candy or something?"

"It sounds like the quests he gives you are really lame."

"Brother you don't know the half of it." She laughed then paused. "Brother..."

"Do you still not believe I'm your brother? I know it'd be hard to believe that a random stranger, who also threw you out of your own house, is you from a completely alternate world."

"I don't know what to believe, but I can't deny there's some form of...connection between us. I'm going to need time before I can really accept that you're my brother. You could just be some manifestation from the Ice Queen to mess with me."

"So she's the girl version of the Ice King I'm assuming." I whispered to myself.

"But back on to the quest, what did Gumball want?"

"He wanted you and Cake to head to the Mystery Mountain and find the Enchirdion or the Hero's Handbook."

"The Hero's Handbook, will it teach me to kill things better?"

"It'll teach you something else." I said remembering the chapter labeled, "How to Kiss Princesses".

"Alright let me go get Cake." Fionna ran over to the tree trunk leading to their bedroom. I waited for a few moments and expected to hear a small conversation, but nothing came. After a few more seconds Fionna returned with her backpack and gold sword. "Turns out Cake went to go see Lord Monichromicorn for the day, looks like it's just me and you. That's if you want to come."

"Better than sitting around here." I picked myself up off the couch and strapped my backpack on. "Let's go."

The mystery mountains have never been too far away from my home, so it didn't take much time to get there, not less to find the giant gate leading into the deeper portions of it. "Hello children! I am the mystical keeper of the gate!" A short creature with a key for a hat appeared before us as we approached the gate.

"Who is this old guy?" Fionna asked.

"Oh it's the Gate Keeper." I smiled.

"To get past this gate you need a key, but this is no ordinary key my dears, but perhaps the key is withing you my children!"

"Do you know how to get past this?"

"Where do you think he would look the most adorable?"

"Probably in that keyhole." Fionna picked him up and shoved him into the hole."

"Ooooh! You did! But how did you know that I was the key?"

"I just thought you looked cute in that hole." She giggled. How cute. "Well let's get going shall we?" She trotted off.

"Beware my dear boy and girl many dangers still lie ahead!"

"Yeah some gnomes and a an ogre are going to be a problem." I said chasing after her.

"Don't worry gnomes I'll save you!"

"Good Glob does that girl move fast." I found Fionna in a small clearing with a couple of gnomes in a lava pit.

"Finn help me save them."

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"What? You're a hero aren't you? Aren't you supposed to help people in need?"

"Yeah, but if I do that things will end up bad for me."

"That's selfish."

"You want to help them that bad? Fine." I focused some magical energy into my hands and picked the gnomes out of the lava.

"Thank-you now we can kill this old lady!" They said in unison.

"What!?"

"No you don't." In an instant I cut them all down. "See that they were going to kill old ladys."

"How did you know that they would do that?"

"I've lived and seen this all before." I sighed. "Back when things were so simple...and easy. You ready to keep going?"

"Um yeah." I lead the way. "How is he so good? I mean I thought I was pretty decent, but he's in a totally different league. Maybe I should ask. "...Um Finn."

"Yes?"

Don't lose your nerve. Don't lose your nerve. Don't lose your nerve. Don't lose your nerve. "What's Ooo like?" You failure.

"Well...it's kinda like Aaa but most of all your princes were my princesses."

"Your princesses? Did you marry all of those princesses?!"

"No! That just be weird...I gave up on romance a long time ago."

"Oh..." We continued walking. "It's nice that he opened up a little bit, but I made the this situation mega weird. What can I do to remedy this?"

"Are you dating anybody?"

"No!" I blushed then gave him a shove. "Jerk."

"Hahaha." My other self is adorable. Maybe I'll take my time in trying to figure out how to leave this world. The earth around us began to shake as the loud sounds of trees creaking and breaking neared us. "Wait a sec."

"I'm gonna kill you!" An ogre peered out of the trees and screeched. "Then I'll grind your bones to make my bread!"

"Shut up!" I intensified my glare.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Your scary!"

"Yeah I am." The ogre disappeared into the forest. I looked at Fionna, who seemed amazed, yet again.

"How did you do that?"

I shrugged. "I kinda picked it up."

"How can you kinda pick up a death glare?"

"Fighting helps."

"So if I fight a bunch I can scare away monster just with a dirty look?"

"That's the jist, yeah."

"Ok, I'm going to go on tons of adventures after this!" She pumped her fist into the air. More and more walking until we reached the castle at the top of the hill. I stood outside the gate. "You can handle the next one." I pushed Fionna forward.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"To be a true hero you must look danger in the face. So don't screw up!"

"I am the reaper of-"

"Shut your stupid face! I am I doing it right?"

"Keep going."

"Um...I'm going to pummel you into the ground unless you allow us safe passage!"

"Wait a second I need to access your-"

"Didn't I say shut up."

"Ok, I didn't sign up for this." The reaper opened up the gate and trotted off into the darkness.

"Hello children!"

"Shut-" I walked over to Fionna and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"It's just the keeper." I smiled. "And good job with intimidation, maybe you'll have to fight less now, but I doubt it."

"If I intimidated things all the time I wouldn't get the satisfaction of killing things."

"Don't let the blood lust die killer."

"Ah wonderful children you have completed the many trial of this mysterious mountain, congratulations! Now here's the lady you've been waiting for Manish Woman!" The keeper stepped out of the way and let a Minotaur in.

"Fionna you made it!"

"Are you another trial?"

"No, I'm Manish Woman."

"Manish Woman is that a real name?"

"It's my name sweetheart." Manish Woman reached underneath her kilt and pulled out the Enchirdion. "Here you go, Gumball told us you'd becoming, so I bright this with me."

"Well that's nice." Fionna took the book.

"I wish he would've told us that two of you would be coming. We would have made the trials a lot harder." She scratched the back of her head. "Well alls well that ends well. You proved yourself to me little heroine and you have my blessings to protect this world. And you, sir." The Minotaur turned to me. "You..." She squinted at me. "You seem to be good at heart, but I have this sinking suspicion of your spirit." she poked my chest. "But other than that you seem like a reasonably nice fellow."

"Um...Thank-you?"

"Last, but certainly not least Gumball wanted to see you Fionna after she completed this quest."

"Alright I'll go see him immediately."

"But Fionna."

"Yes?"

"The rule about the Enchridion is that you can't let Gumball see it?"

"Why not?"

"I'll refer you to page four-hundred and twenty-seven." Manish Woman flipped to the page.

"Oh my." Fionna snapped the book shut. "Why would you show me that?!"

"Just getting you prepared for the future."

"Ah!" Fionna ran down the mountain."

"Goodbye all." I waved away to the keeper and the Minotaur.

"Blondie."

"Anything you need?"

"No, it's just a request. Keep Fionna safe why don't you? She is Aaa's hero after all."

"I will." I chased after Fionna.

Once we were back into the fields of Aaa I finally spotted my sister. She was underneath one a tree and appeared to be reading. "And this one is just about family members getting married! How is this about heroism?!"

"Yo."

"Ah!" Fionna quickly hid the book in her backpack. "H-Hey what's up?"

"What were you reading?"

"Nothing! Let's go see Gumball!" I began walking. "Do you know the way?"

"Maybe. I think so." I followed the smell of candy until I saw the gigantic kingdom. "Here we are."

"Hm, surprising for a guy to have a good sense of direction." She laughed. Now that we were in the kingdom Fionna opened up the door to the castle. "Gumball I'm here."

"Fionna! Oh, you changed your hair back." He seemed disappointed. "Well anyway-who is that?"

"Hello." I walked in behind Fionna."

"Gumball Finn. Finn Gumball. Gumball this is my brother Finn, but I'm still suspicious of him even though we did just go on a cool adventure."

"You did now well that;s wonderful." Gumball looked to me. "I'm guessing you're the person I talked to on the holo-phone."

"You would be correct in guessing that."

"And your name is Finn?"

"Yes."

"Hm...Well nice to meet you Finn." We shook hands. "Onto the reason on my I asked you to come here."

"Yeah what is this about? Is this about the Enchridion?" Fionna asked.

"No I have no need for that old pack of parchment. I' though you'd want it to continue protecting Aaa. I have been receiving report from my Banana guards about-"

"Hahaha! Gumball!" A voice screeched.

"Oh all times." A wave of snow flooded into the room and the temperature dropped quickly.

"I've come for you my love!"

"Now Simone we don't have time for this."

"Anytime I deem is...how are you handsome?"

"I"m Finn...and you're the Ice Queen?"

"And you, are attractive. You must be a new prince." She assumed. She licked her lips. "You're coming with me."

"Eh, I don't think so." I reached for my sword. "If she;s anything like the Ice King then she'll probably get into some stupid speech and then I'll take her-"

"Bear hug!" A snow golem appeared behind me and slowly began freezing me alive.

"Did not see that coming." I mumbled before my lips were sealed shut.

"Toodles Gumball and tomboy. I have a new boy now. Goodbye."

"Finn!" Fionna yelled. "What the actual heck just happened?"

"This situation has turned sour." Gumball stood up and patted the snow off of himself.

Chapter 2 End


End file.
